El amor de Katy 2
by Sacamay13
Summary: Pasaron 6 años desde que Katy no ve ni a Leo ni a ninguno de los chicos. Hasta que debe volver a Nueva York para ir a una Universidad, la ciudad de sus sueños con 20 años, y tiene un piso, para vivir allí bastante tiempo. Allí volverán a encontrarse.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada aquí está "El Amor de Katy 2" La segunda parte, en la descripción sale el resumen de lo que trata, espero que os guste, para poder ver como empieza busca en mis historias "El amor de Katy" os lo recomiendo antes de empezar por este si el otro no lo habéis leído. Besos Feliz Navidad y espero que os guste. ^-^**

* * *

Metí todo en mi maleta sin mirar lo que contenía, debía de ir a Nueva York de nuevo. Como hacía seis años a aquel campamento, en donde me lo había pasado tan bien. Me sentía genial. Empezar una nueva vida en NY, era genial. Un sueño. Era mi ciudad favorita en el mundo. Había comprado un piso amueblado. Y el avión salía en horas, debía ir a la casa de mis abuelos, tíos, primos, etc.. en esas horas, 7 para ser exactos. Una vez hecho esto ya habían pasado 6 horas. Mis padres y mis abuelos, además de mi hermano, mi hermano de 6 años me acompañaron al aeropuerto.

-Mi niña, que rápido crecen.- Me abrazó mi madre.

-Mamá..

-¿Llevas todo? No te olvidas de nada.

-Si, no te preocupes, os escribiré cada semana. Os lo prometo. - Mis abuelos, mi hermano y mi padre se unieron al abrazo.- Os echaré de menos-Mi padre me besó la frente

-Nosotros también- Añadió este.

_5 minutos para el vuelo a Nueva York, por favor, embarquen, puerta de embarque A 259, Gracias._

-Llegó la hora- Dijeron mis abuelos.

-Adiós Hermana- Terminó mi hermano. Yo le toqué el pelo.

-Adiós-

Cogí la pesada maleta y la llevé a verificar, luego yo solo llevaba mi bolsa de mano. Me senté en mi sitio el avión no tardó en despegar. Pasamos varias horas hasta que aterrizó. Luego un autobús me llevo al piso donde viviría, abrí la puerta. Y subí. Mi piso era el numero 8. Era verano así que todavía quedaban unos meses para que empezasen las clases. Coloqué mis cosas. Y como ya eran las nueve de la noche decidí ira comer a un restaurante que había visto en internet, era de un tal Murakami.

Fui caminando por la calle, entré en el establecimiento y me senté en la barra.

-Hola- Saludé.

-Hola ¿Qué quiere?-Preguntó

-Emm- Miré la carta- Pizza..Gyoza.

-Eso está hecho-El japonés empezó a hacer la comida, me dejó boquiabierta su estilo y habilidad en la cocina. Al terminar me entregó la Pizza Gyoza. Y una chica pelirroja entró en el restaurante. Su cara me parecía muy familiar. Se sentó a mi lado.

-Hola Murakami San- Saludo al cocinero. Yo miraba la comida que me había preparado. Decidí meterme un trozo en la boca.

-Hola April San- Respondió el cocinero, Me atraganté, era April, como no había caído. Empecé a toser- Lo de siempre.¿Verdad?

-Claro- me miró- ¿Estás bien? Murakami, agua rápido.- Dijo April preocupada, seguí siendo muy amable, el cocinero entregó agua. Bebí. Levanté la mirada.- ¿Katy?

-Si..

-¡Katy has vuelto!¡Oh Dios esto tengo que contárselo a los chicos.- Cogió su móvil.- Hola Donnie, a que no sabes quien me he encontrado, a Katy.

Donnie, Leo, Raph, Mikey, April y Splinter, ya me acuerdo. Oh Leo, como me había podido olvidar de ti.

MIS RECUERDOS.

April empezó y terminó de comer. Luego pague mi comida, la Pizza Gyoza era deliciosa. Me cogió de la mano y corriendo me llevó a la guarida yo iba detrás de ella.

-Bueno chicos... aquí está... Katy.- Me presentó como si fuera un programa de televisión.

-Hola,-Saludé. Miré a Leo, seguía sintiendo atracción a él como hacía 6 años, no sabía si aún él seguía pensando lo mismo. No habían cambiado mucho, aunque si eran más altos, y fuertes.

-No llegaste en buen momento.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunté a Donnie, que me había dicho lo anterior.

-Splinter ha caído enfermo y como ya es mayor nos tememos lo peor.

-Oh... lo siento.

-¿Que haces aquí, de nuevo Katy?- Preguntó Leo

-Mi universidad anterior gracias a mis altas calificaciones me trasladaron, aquí. Pero me alegro de volver a veros chicos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Verdad?

Leo se me acercó.

-¿Verdad? Katy.- Sus ojos se habían mezclado en una mezcla de alegría y recuerdos. Seguro que se había acordado de lo pasado hace seis años. Y yo también. Me volvía a sentir segura. De la puerta trasera salió Splinter.

-¿Katy?¿Eres tu?

-Splinter, debería estar en la cama- Corrió Donnie hacia él.

-Déjeme Donnie- Dijo algo malhumorado luego se me acercaba poco a poco.- Reconocería la voz de mi nuera, en cualquier lugar.

Me puse roja. No podía creer lo oido.

- ¿Que tal si lo celebramos con una gran pizza?- Dijo Mike, el silencio fue ensordecedor,- Que, solo era una idea, tengo hambre.

-Ya nosotras hemos comido.- Dijo April.

-Debes de estar agotada de tu viaje. ¿Te volverás a quedar?- Dijo Leo.

-No, esta vez me he comprado una piso en el centro, en lo otro si estoy agotada.

-¿Te acompaño a casa?- Dijo

-Vale... vamos.- Salimos.

Caminábamos por la calle como si nada y al llegar yo entré por la puerta en cambio él entró por el balcón.

-Me alegro mucho que hayas vuelto, te echaba de menos- Me dijo cuando entró dentro de mi casa. Se impresionó por lo espaciosa que era.

-¿Si?-

-SI- miró a un lado en el que había colocado mi colección de CD de música.- ¿Sigues cantando?

-No, me temo.- Me cogió de las manos. Y yo le abracé.

-Yo también me alegro de volver a verte.

-Te quiero, bueno... ahora.. tengo que irme, vale.

-Vale. Adiós.- besé su mejilla

Seguidamente, empecé a observarlo a lo lejos hasta que se perdió de mi vista, y luego me puse el pijama y llamé a mis padres, por último me acosté a dormir. Volví a recuperar a Leo.


	2. Chapter 2

Me desperté temprano, no podía dormir más, aquel reencuentro fue especial, ya que volvía a coger mi vida como la había dejado hace 6 años. Me levanté de la cama, y intenté ponerme el desayuno. Intenté, ya que solo tenía un paquete pequeño de galletas que había comprado en el aeropuerto para el camino. Me vestí y fui al supermercado, que acababa de abrir, y compré todo lo necesario: Leche, cereales, servilletas, queso... en resumen lo necesario para hacer la comida de un día. Y volví a casa, ahora si podía desayunar bien.

Pasados unos minutos, mientras me metía una cucharada cargada de cereales con leche, recibí un mensaje April. Habían recuperado mi teléfono:

Hola Katy, ¿que tal si vienes hoy a mi casa?, hace muchísimo tiempo que no nos vemos y quiero pasar un rato con mi amiga, Leo, Donnie, Mikey y Raph también estarán aquí. Nos vemos ahora.

No puso la dirección, pero pasados unos segundos recibí uno diciéndomela. Me pareció buena idea, pasaríamos un rato entre amigos, terminé de desayunar, me lavé los dientes, y me fui a su casa. Entré en su edificio, y toqué el timbre de su casa.

-Katy, pasa, pasa- Me invitó- Bienvenida, a mi casa, los chicos están en el salón.

-Gracias- Miraba su casa, era incluso más grande que la mía debía de ganar mucho dinero- April, ¿En que trabajas?

-Antigüedades, antropología y periodismo, pero ahora no vamos a preocuparnos por eso, vamos a relajarnos- Dijo en lo que íbamos al salón, y ponía música.

-Hola-Saludaron los chicos.

-Katy..-Añadió Leo con un tono "seductor"

-Hola- Respondí.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Preguntó Mike,- ¿Algo divertido?  
-Si, esto es una fiesta, veremos una peli, bailaremos, cantaremos..-Dijo mirándome.- Y disfrutaremos, un momento-Dijo en lo que iba a la cocina, y al volver, tenía una bandeja con comida, golosinas, refrescos, palomitas y 6 vasos de una bebida, que no había probado nunca, ni visto nunca- Aquí tenemos comida y bebidas, tomen.- Repartió los vasos,- La he hecho yo, prueben.

Yo probé un sorbo, no me gustó nada, en cambio a los chicos si,o eso creía, la dejé a un lado.

-Deliciosa.-Mentí.

-Bueno ahora veamos una película, la tengo aquí preparada. Y esto también-dijo sacando de la cocina dos cajas de pizza, a Mike se le iluminó la cara- La peli se llama: Dos horas, dos minutos. Es de romance y comedia. Me encantó al verla.

Encendió la televisión y apagó la radio, los demás nos sentamos en el cómodo sofá de la sala, Leo a mi lado, y el otro lado vacío reservado para April. Terminó de poner la peli, en paused, cerró las ventanas apagó la luz, se sentó y puso el play. La película había empezado. Era muy divertida, con partes de romance, cogimos las palomitas, y nos las pasábamos entre nosotros, cuando se acabaron, seguíamos viendo la peli. Leo , poco a poco, me pasaba la mano por la espalda, esto me recordó a cuando tenía 14 años.

Me acurruqué a él, como salía en la película, luego, nos íbamos acercando poco a poco, hasta casi nos besamos, cuando encendieron la luz.

-¿Se iban a besar?-Interrumpió April

-No...- Dijimos a la vez Leo y yo en lo que nos separabamos.

-Si...-Dijo April.

-Bueno si, ¿Y?- Dijo Leo,

-¿Como hace 6?¿Siguen juntos?- Continuó April, ella quería averiguarlo todo, todo lo que estaba pasando.

-No rompimos ni nada de eso, asi que supongo que si...-Respondió Leo algo inseguro. Yo no decía nada.

Mikey estaba dormido, la película le había resultado aburrida, para él, Mikey es muy animado y no es ese tipo de chico. Raph le dio un codazo.

-¡Que!¡Que!-Se asustó- Raph, no me despiertes.

-Mikey, despierta, vamos a hacer otra cosa.

-Bien, quien se apunta a una partida de "Singersongs"- Dijo April en lo que sacaba el videojuego de cantar de una caja, acompañado de dos micrófonos. Todos me miraron- ¿Katy?

-Oh... vale...-Dije con pocas ganas. April me dio un Micrófono.

-¿Que te parece esta canción?

-Vale..- Dije.

La canción empezó.

B-b-b-baby c'mon over  
I don't care if people find out  
They say that we're no good together  
And this never gonna work out.

But baby you got me moving too fast  
Cause I know you wanna be back  
And girl when you're lookin' like that  
I can't hold back.

Cause you, you've got this spell on me  
I don't know what to believe  
Kiss you once know I can't leave  
Cause everything you do is magic  
But everything you do is magic.

So l-l-let them take pictures  
Spread it all around the world now  
I wanna put it on my record  
I want everyone to know now.

But baby you got me moving too fast  
Cause I know you wanna be back  
And girl when you're lookin' like that  
I can't hold back.

Cause you, you've got this spell on me  
I don't know what to believe  
Kiss you once know I can't leave  
Cause everything you do is magic  
But everything you do is magic.

Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Everything you do is magic.

They say that we're no good together  
And this never gonna work out  
I wanna put it on my record  
I want everyone to know now.

Everything you do is magic  
Everything you do is magic  
Everything you do is magic  
Everything you do is magic.

Cause you, you've got this spell on me  
I don't know what to believe  
Kiss you once know I can't leave  
Cause everything you do is magic  
But everything you do is magic.

Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
C'mon  
Kiss you once know I can't leave  
Cause everything you do is magic  
But everything you do is magic.

Terminé de cantar, me había soltado, de nuevo, me sentía bien. No había vuelto a sentirme así de cómoda cantando desde hace 6 años. Obtenía la máxima puntuación

-Katy... ¿No decías que ya no cantabas?-Añadió Leo

-Ya.. era cierto.

-Cantas aún mejor que hace 6 años.

-Oh para, Leo.

-Aún no se cómo no eres una cantante famosa.- Dijo, yo empecé a ponerme roja y a soltar unas suaves carcajadas

-EHH...-Interrumpió Raph- A ver que me toca...-Empecé a reirme ya en serio, Rap, un chico duro, ¡¿Cantando?!

Pasamos un par de rondas más de canciones, todos cantamos. Luego comimos pizza y bailamos... además más cosas, es decir que pasamos un gran día, hasta las doce de la noche, que volví a mi casa, acompañada de Leo. Esto parecía una rutina. Nos paramos en la puerta de la casa.

-Me lo he pasado bien.-Suspiré.

-Yo.. ¿qué crees?

-Yo no decía eso...-No pude terminar cuando, me dí cuenta de que me estaba besando.-Bueno... em.. yo.. voy..- No tenía palabras

-Buenas noches, mi ángel.-Se despidió en lo que se alejaba.

-Leo..-Dije bajito, y entré en casa.

* * *

**Aquí el segundo capítulo, tengo una duda. ¿Continuo con el romance de Katy y Leo?**

**Respondan en los comentarios, please.**

**¡Feliz Navidad y nuevo año!**

**Canción: Magic, One Direction**


	3. Chapter 3

Me desperté, miré el despertador, las 10 de la mañana, y fui a desayunar, mi móvil parpadeaba como loco, Tenía 12 mensajes, así que lo cogí. La mayoría de recarga del saldo, que si se me caducaba, que si una oferta, o que no tenía saldo, en cambio tres de ellos, 2 de Donnie, y uno de April, no trataban de esto.

Los de Donnie tenían los siguientes títulos: Urgente! y Ven rápido.

Leí el primero, yo pensaba que sería el típico mensaje que tienes que enviarlo a 15 contactos para que te ocurra algo nuevo, pero cuando lo leí, en lo que desayunaba, casi muero, este decía: "¡LEO A DESAPARECIDO!"

El segundo: "Katy corre, ven. ¿Vistes el anterior? Da igual ven."

Y el de April que decía: "¿Leo está en tu casa?"

Dejé el desayuno a casi terminar, me vestí corriendo, lavé los dientes, cogí una mochila con cosas, y salí corriendo. Por la calle la gente me miraba, como si estuviese loca. Luego, entré en el callejón para que nadie me viese entrar en la alcantarilla, y seguí corriendo, ignoré todos los bichos que habían. Entré en la guarida.

-Ya, estoy aquí.- Dije mientras respiraba fuerte. Todos estaban tristes en el sofá, mientras que Splinter, lloraba, y caminaba de un lado a otro, a pesar de su enfermedad.

-Katy, Leo ¿Está contigo? dime que si, que si..-Pidió Mikey.

-No Mikey, y entonces porque crees que he venido corriendo.- Dije, al chico se los ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, en lo que se daba la vuelta y se volvía a sentar en el sofá. Yo me dirigí a Splinter- Tranquilícese, lo encontraremos, se lo juro.

-Katy, Oh Dios, Leo ha desaparecido, y si lo tiene Shredder, que vamos a hacer, desapareció anoche, no volvió a casa.

-Tiene 21 años, seguro que está bien.

-Si.. si.. no...

-Tranquilícese, voy a buscarlo, tengo una idea, me infiltraré en el clan entraré como uno más. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, no se acordarán de mi.

-Katy, eso es muy peligroso

-Confíe en mi, no se ponga nervioso, cuando llegué a casa hace seis años fui a clases de Ninjitsu, y tengo un nivel lo suficientemente alto para entrar en su equipo. Me he enterado de que lo que lo elije es Karai, seguro que se alegra de tener una chica en su equipo. Ahora lo que me gustaría es que se relajase y se acostase en la cama, está enfermo, debería descansar.

-Vale.. Ten cuidado..- Sacó algo del bolsillo- Ten- extendí mi mano. Era un colgante ninja japonés, super bonito.-Te traerá la suerte, lo necesitas más que yo, si te descubren... ya yo no sabría que hacer...-

-Gracias sensei, ahora hágame el favor de relajarse, volveré, si no es mañana, otro día. Pero te prometo que volveré.

-Adiós Katy.- Se despidió.

-Adiós- Dijeron los demás, era una tarea peligrosa pero confiaban en mí.

-Ten cuidado amiga.-Dijo Abril.

-Adiós- Fue mi última palabra.

Salí de allí y caminé en la búsqueda de Leo. Estaba mal, mal de... de que él no estaba. Seguía caminando, hasta que llegué al edificio en donde supuestamente Shredder tendría a Leo. Toqué en la puerta con miedo. Me abrió un ninja del clan.

-Hola, me presento para entrar en el clan.-Dije haciéndome la dura. Este ninja llamó a Karai que se asomó en la puerta, el ninja le susurró lo que quería, Karai había cambiado mucho.

-Así que te presentas a las puertas.

-Si.-Dije segura.

-Vale...- Cogió una ficha.-¿Nombre?

Nombre, es verdad un nombre, no podía utilizar el mío, si no es posible que se acuerde de mi.

-A.. Amy-

-Aja.. ¿Edad?-

-20-Dije.

-Experiencia en artes marciales.

-Sí, Ninjitsu 6 años.

-Mm... viendo tu expediente, creo que me vendrás bien, eso si, tendrás que pasar la prueba siguiente. Ven.

Conseguí entrar en el lugar, entramos en una sala de entrenamiento. Debía hacer esto para conseguir entrar en el clan. Karai me ordeno a ponerme en el centro de la habitación.

-Bueno, ahora tendrás que derrotar a los ninjas, Con que derrotes a 4 me conformo, y entras. Eso sí, para aumentar la dificultad son robots y no puedes utilizar armas. Empiecen.

Los robots me rodearon y empezaron a girar muy rápido, y empezaron a atacarme, por la espalda, caí al suelo, y esto un par de veces.

-¿Te vas a rendir?- burló Karai

-¡No!

Un Robot fue a atacarme, pero yo se lo impedí. Mi pierna hizo una patada perfecta que empujó al robot contra la pared, allí se rompió. El resto de los robots intentaron atacarme, pero yo, gracias a unos movimientos ninja, derroté a los necesarios. Karai ordenó parar. Se levantó del sitio, y se me acercaba dando pausadas palmadas con las manos.

-Estas dentro. Me encantó como lo hiciste.-Dijo, Yo estaba en el suelo, intentando recuperarme, tenía moretones y cortes que sangraban levemente,.-Ven, ahora tendrás que recibir la aprobación de mi padre.

Me levanté y fuimos a una sala muy amplia, en la que estaba Shredder sentado en un trono.

-Karai- Karai se arrodilló ante su padre- ¿Quien es esa?

-La nueva, padre. Se presentó para las pruebas de ingreso al clan. Ha superado la prueba.

Shredder se levantó. Y empezó a acercarse a mi. Yo estaba firme, el me miraba, para comprobar si valía.

-Nombre

-Amy.

-Si, puedes entrar. Karai, ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

-Si padre- Karai se levantó, y me llevó a otra sala. Con camas. - Aquí es donde vivirás a partir de ahora. Dormirás en esta cama, y allí está el baño lo compartirás con los ninjas.

-¿Soy la única chica? Pero, si soy la única chica, no me gustaría dormir aquí, rodeada de chicos. Y aún menos compartir un baño.

-Tienes razón, ven.- Fuimos a otra habitación.

-Esta a estado cerrada desde hace tiempo, te quedarás aquí, ese es el baño.- De un armario- Sacó un traje de Kunoichi del clan del pie, parecido al de ella, pero inferior, por decirlo de alguna manera. La cena es a las ocho, el desayuno a las 6 de la mañana, y el almuerzo a las dos del mediodía. Luego el entrenamiento diario es de 8 de la mañana a 9, luego descanso. Y por la tarde de las cinco a las siete, este es dependiendo de si no hay trabajos que hacer, y luego las luces se apagan a las 12 de la noche, a las 4 de la mañana es la patrulla nocturna, empiezas hoy mismo. Ahora cámbiate, Amy y nos vemos dentro de 10 minutos en el comedor.

Después de decir esto, salió del dormitorio, me cambié rápidamente, la ropa me quedaba como un guante, perfecta. Bajé unas largas y empinadas escaleras, hasta llegar al comedor, me sentía como en el instituto, rara. Cogí una bandeja, un ninja del clan me sirvió un plato de comida, de aspecto extraño. Me senté en una mesa que había allí. Estaba sola, luego varios ninjas se sentaron en esa.

Observaba a Karai, Shredder, DogPound y FishFace. En una mesa aparte con más comida y lujos. Bueno ellos estaban en un cargo superior, llegar allí sería mucho trabajo y yo lo único que hacia esto era para rescatar a Leo. Me miraron. Yo deje de mirarlos y me concentré en comer, luego uno del clan venía de Shredder hacia mi.

-Shredder dice que vayas.

Me levanté y me acerqué a la mesa que antes miraba, muy nerviosa. Y si habían descubierto que era Katy, y que no me llamaba Amy o algo..

-¿Si?- Dije yo

-Ella es la nueva, Amy-Contaba Shredder.

-Hola- Saludé.

-Padre, ha mostrado una impresionante habilidad, en el ninjitsu, y encima tiene un gran espíritu luchador.

- Si, lo vi con las cámaras.

DogPound y Fishface me miraban con mala cara. En cambio Shredder y Karai me miraban como un gran fichaje para al equipo que les conduciría a la victoria.

-No se porqué pero su cara me es familiar.- Se dió cuenta, pensé.- Familiar del pasado.

-A mi también.-Continuó Karai.

-Vuelva a su asiento.- Ordenó Shredder.

Yo hice lo mandado, que le sonaba familiar del pasado. A que se refiere, de hace muchos años, de su juventud, o de hace 6. Terminamos de comer, luego había un rato de descanso, yo lo pasé en el dormitorio, pensando en que hacer. Como saber si Leo estaba aquí o si no estaba aquí. Como rescatarlo. Cogí el colgante Japonés que me había dado Splinter, aquella mañana.

Karai entró. Yo escondí el colgante en la mochila.

-Shredder ordena que vayas. Quiere hablar contigo.

Fui al encuentro, que había ordenado Shredder, hablar con migo. Esto es extraño. Antes de entrar Karai me aconsejó arrodillarme ante el para mostrar mi respeto hacia él. Entramos. Karai siguió y se colocó al lado de su padre, yo me paré antes de subir las escaleras.

-¿Quería hablar conmigo?-Me arrodillé como había dicho Karai.

-Si- Dijo con una voz tenebrosa.-Ya sé porqué me parecías familiar, Amy

-¿A si?

-Tu eres, eres... igual a Tang Shen.

* * *

**Aquí este capítulo, que subo hoy. **

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ;D **

**Respuestas a los comentarios:**

**BELLA212: Gracias por tu apoyo en este fanfic, me encanta que te guste, amix**

**allison1diazgarcia: Gracias por responder a mi pregunta, me alegra un montón que a la gente le guste esta pareja, amiga**

**Linna Hamato: Me encantó que leyeras esta 2º parte de "El amor de Katy", esperaba tu comentario, amiga ;D  
**

**Donnatella Hamato: Me encantó tu comentario, enserio, al leerlo, incluso lloré, es por ahora el comentario más bonito que he leído. Yo tambien me considero una Friki de las tortugas ninja, pero ser friki no es malo, solo es que llevas al máximo tus gustos. Me alegra que te encante, este fanfic. Y espero que eso siga. Feliz 2014, AMIGA. 3**


	4. Chapter 4

-¿¡Qué!?- Dijo, Karai. Yo también pensé lo mismo, ¿Que yo me parecía a Tang Shen? La esposa de Splinter. Estaría de risa, porque eso es imposible.

-Y, por eso tengo un trabajo para ti.

-¿Cual?-Seguía arrodillada.

-El otro día, atrapamos a Leonardo, una tortuga mutante ninja, muy peligrosa para nuestros planes..-Decía Shredder. Leo, le habían atrapado, ellos.-... Le preguntamos por Splinter, y él se negó, nos podría servir de cebo, a sí que se lo enviamos a ese loco de Baxter Stockman, que necesitaba un conejillo de indias para sus experimentos. Hace una hora llamó, para que le enviara a uno de mis mejores aliados, y ese eres tú Amy. Vete a ver que quiere, unos ninjas del clan te acompañarán.-Luego de decirme esto, me lanzó dos Shinobi kens, que me ayudarían a defenderme, por si acaso.

Así fue, 5 chicos del clan del pie me acompañaron y guiaron hacia la guarida, por decirlo de alguna manera.

-¿Quien eres tu?-Dijo Baxter.

-Soy Amy, Shredder me a enviado. Dice que le llamaste. ¿Donde está Leonardo?- Le apunté con un Shinobi Ken.

-Vale.. vale, está allí, en esa habitación.- Dijo señalando, un cuarto con una puerta de metal con barrotes en la pequeña ventana. Yo guardé la espada. Y fui recta a la habitación. Leonardo no estaba, solo había una persona, indefensa, aunque no pareciese que estuviese mal. El chico estaba dormido.

-Ese no es Leonardo, es un chico normal y corriente, según Shredder es una tortuga ninja mutante.

-Que si lo es, lo he transformado. Llamé para que se lo llevasen, ya no me sirve de nada. Abriré la habitación.-Cogió una llave, y abrió la habitación, ordené al equipo ninja a que lo cogieran y llevasen.

Volvimos a Shredder, no confiaba mucho en que ese fuese Leo. Aunque llevaba, un camisón largo, y su cinta azul.

-Shredder, aquí está Leonardo.

-Encierrenlo- Ordenó al clan. Yo estaba arrodillada.-Muy bien hecho, encargarás de él partir de ahora.

-Si..-

Ya era de noche dos del clan del pie, vigilaban la celda en la que se encontraba Leo.

-Voy a pasar.- Los ninjas me abrieron el paso.- Déjenme a solas. Voy a hablar con este tipo.- Los ninjas hicieron lo que dije. Me sentía bien, e importante. El "supuesto" Leonardo, que no creía que fuese él. Estaba ya despierto.- ¿Quien eres y que has hecho con Leonardo?

-No diré nada..-Me negó.

El chico era, bastante guapo, la verdad, debía admitirlo. Tenía el pelo corto y castaño oscuro. Los ojos eran azules. Era bastante fuerte, parecía que había estado entrenado, como Leo.

Yo me destapé la boca que llevaba cubierta, al chico se le iluminó la cara.

-¿Katy?

-¿Leo?¿Eres tu de verdad?-Me puse de rodillas a su lado.

-¿Que haces aquí?-

-Me uní al clan, pero no es porque os haya traicionado, solo era para salvarte, ahora hay un problema, no se como sacarte de aquí-

-No te preocupes- Intentó ponerse en pie, pero estaba demasiado débil y volvió a sentarse.

-¿Que te ha hecho ese loco?¿Estás bien?

-Si, si, no te preocupes estoy bien, No se lo que me ha hecho, pero me he vuelto humano. Me inyectó un líquido raro y yo no pude hacer nada...

-Cuando salgamos Donnie, te diagnosticará tu no te preocupes, por eso..

-Oh Katy..- Me abrazó.

-Leo no te preocupes.. todo saldrá bien..- Le dije.- Ahora debo irme.

Me levanté, y salí de la celda, los dos ninjas del clan protegieron la puerta. Me dirigí al comedor de nuevo para la cena, esta vez, en la mesa que en la otra vez miraba, Shredder, me había invitado a comer allí con el grupo superior. Luego, me dirigí al dormitorio, allí fui al baño me duché y me acosté en la cama, que sinceramente, prefería la mía de mi casa el doble. Era super incómoda. A las cuatro, comenzaba la patrulla nocturna. Me levanté de la cama con muy mala gana, me vestí con aquella ropa, y fui a la sala de entrenamiento, allí estábamos todos firmes mientras que Shredder explicaba la tarea.

-Hoy tenemos una tarea que cumplir y eliminar por fin a Splinter, tengo una maravillosa idea, ya que tenemos a Leonardo, su hijo, lo usaremos de cebo, Amy ya sabes, ahora vas a buscarlo.

-Si, Señor.

-Y después de llevarlo, dejas su cinta y las katanas cerca de una tapa de alcantarilla, junto a esta nota,-Me la entregó.- Los demás esperarían a tender una emboscada, Karai, tu también vas...

Terminó de explicar y yo fui a buscar a Leo, yo lo llevé, cogí las katanas y la cinta azul, más la nota y las coloqué junto a la alcantarilla, pero la equivocada. No quería hacerles daño. Mientras que Leo estaba allí, de cebo. Vigilado, por los ninjas esta era la oportunidad para escapar, por lo menos Leo.. Le dí la llave de mi casa disimuladamente.

-¿Que haces Katy?- Me susurró.

-Voy a hacer que puedas huir, pero ve a mi casa no vayas a ir a la alcantarilla, luego vas conmigo... si es que puedo.- Le susurré también.

Debía hacer una escusa, una para despistar a los ninjas y permitir que Leo huyese, a mi casa, o algún lugar. Piensa...

-¡Allí, están allí!- grité mientras señalaba. Los ninjas veían algo moverse a lo lejos, y fueron a mirar el que era, corrieron y yo con ellos. Haciendo que dejaran a Leo solo, para que pudiese escapar. Y así lo hizo Leo, por que al ver que no era nada miraron atrás y no estaba.-¿Lo... siento...?

Volvimos al edificio en el que estaba Shredder esperando nuestras noticias. Cuando entré en la sala, él ya se había enterado de todo.

-¡DEJASTE QUE SE ESCAPASE!-Gritó.

-Pero..

-¡ME HAS DECEPCIONADO!Has echado a perder todo.- Siguió- ¡Vete, y no vuelvas! ¡Yo no admito ni un solo fallo!- Señaló la puerta. Yo salí con la cabeza agachada, para disimular, en realidad estaba feliz de que ya pudiese salir. Estar allí no era el mejor lugar del mundo. Salí por la puerta, fui a mi casa, allí estaba Leo esperando que volviese, sentado en el sofá.

-¡Pudiste volver! ¿Pero cómo?

-A ver... cuándo llegamos de la "misión", Shredder se enfadó conmigo, y me dijo que me fuese, pero no me dijo que estaba fuera así que seguro que vendrán a buscarme otra vez, algún día..., Toma- Le dí la cinta y las katanas.

-Gracias.. y ¿ahora? soy humano..

-Ser humano no es malo, pero si no quieres, pues.. Donnie tendrá una cura.. tu por eso no te preocupes. Lo que queda de noche quédate aquí. Ya por la mañana iremos a decírselo a tus hermanos..

-Vale. Buenas noches

-Buenas noches...


	5. Chapter 5

**Siento haber tardado en seguir, pero es que con la nueva historia ¿Enemigos? me he despistado, bueno aquí empezamos.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté al escuchar un ruido, en la cocina. Me levanté de la cama a toda prisa. Y me dirigí al lugar, de donde provenía el ruido.

-¿Leo, que haces?- Le dije.

-Pues... el desayuno..-Me respondió con una sonrisa en la cara de oreja a oreja. Mientras que con las manos, mostraba la mesa.

En ella había preparado dos boles con leche, servilletas y cucharas a los lados, aparte, un plato con cuatro tostadas con mantequilla. Me había impresionado.

-Gracias, me dejaste sin palabras.

-Siéntate.- Me señaló la silla. Yo me senté y él en el otro lado.

Cogí una tostada y empecé a tomar la leche, a sorbos, luego un mordisco a la tostada. Leo hacía lo mismo.

-¿Cómo encontraste todo esto?

-Pues.. la verdad.. es que busqué en todos los cajones que habían, en la nevera. Pero en realidad pensaba hacer tortitas, pero... yo no soy un gran cocinero, el que sabe es Mikey.

-Aún así, lo hiciste bien.

-Gracias.

Terminamos el desayuno, tenía una gran idea. El vestía con un camisón largo, y creo que con nada más, así que pensé en llevarlo de compras, por lo menos una camiseta, un pantalón, una sudadera, calcetines... Leo estaba en el probador, y yo fuera. Luego salió para ver si le quedaba bien o no.

-Me gusta esa camiseta.- Le dije

-A mi también, pero no estoy muy acostumbrado a llevar una.

-Ahora pruébate este pantalón, y esta sudadera...- Le aconsejé, en lo que le daba la ropa. Cuando terminó de cambiarse, salió de nuevo. Estaba guapísimo.

-Me encanta.

La chica de la tienda, vino a mirar. Ya saben que aveces las dependientas, van a ver como te queda o te aconsejan.

-Le queda bien..-Dijo esta, en lo que le daba unos retoques a la ropa.- ¡Que suerte tener un novio tan guapo!- Leo se sonrojó.-¿Cómo se llama?

-Leo..-Respondí.

-Aw... como Leonardo Di Caprio. Bueno ¿se lleva la ropa?

-Si, ¿puede dejársela puesta?- Pregunté.

-Claro que sí... Ya apunté todo lo que se lleva... y son.. 45 dólares... 25 con la oferta.

-De acuerdo.- Me fui a la caja registradora, en donde pagué el dinero exacto, luego Leo y yo salimos a dar una vuelta.- Te invito a un helado-

-Vale.

Fuimos a una heladería, que estaba doblando la esquina. Y compramos dos helados, uno de vainilla, y otro de chocolate. Saboreaba el helado de vainilla, el sol, estaba resplandeciente en el cielo azul. Seguimos caminando, y caminando, hasta llegar al Central Park, nos sentamos en un banco al lado del lago.

-No estoy acostumbrado a salir de día.- Dijo mirando el helado, que se derretía poco a poco.

-Leo, pero no te preocupes..hoy estás disfrutando, verdad.

-Claro que sí, pero...

-¿Pero..?-Me acerqué más a él.

-Quiero, que estés, pase lo que pase, a mi lado.

-Leo..-Dije bajito sorprendida.-Lo haré Leo- Dije ya más alto.-Bueno.. creo que deberíamos ir a ver si Donnie tiene una cura para esto.- Opiné en lo que me levantaba.

-Si, creo que sería lo mejor.- Dijo

Fuimos a la alcantarilla. Allí como no había dicho nada pues me esperaban. Con noticias.

-¡Katy, has vuelto!- Dijo Mikey, por el resto. Luego vio a Leo- ¿Quien es este chico? Ya dejaste a Leo de lado.. ¡Vaya novia más genial eres!- Dijo enfadado.

-Mikey, tranquilízate, Mikey, este es Leo.

-¿Leo?-Preguntó

-Baxter Stockman lo transformó en humano.

-¡Guay! Leo... ¿Cómo se siente al ser un humano?

-Pues..- intentó explicar pero los demás que estaban en el laboratorio de Donnie, y Splinter, que estaba en su dormitorio, salieron al escuchar mi voz y el nombre de Leo.

-¿Leonardo?¿Eres tu?- Preguntó Raphael

-¿Que te ha pasado?¿Por que eres un humano?- Preguntó Donnie

-Dexter Stacman, lo transformó..- Contestó Mikey.

-Hijo mío.- Splinter se acercaba,- Me alegro que estés bien, humano o no sigues siendo mi hijo. Katy, ¿te sirvió el amuleto?

-Si, gracias- Le agradecí de todo corazón.

-Leo, pasa por aquí, te diagnosticare.- Dijo Donnie. Leo fue.

Esperaba que se encontrase una solución, un antídoto, porque aunque ahora fuese humano, y pudiese salir de día. Era mi chico, me gustaba de verdad y yo haría lo posible por que él estuviese feliz y si no estaba cómodo con su nuevo aspecto, lo entiendo.


	6. Chapter 6

Me senté en el sofá mientras que Leonardo, había entrado para que Donnie pudiese diagnosticarle lo que le pasaba, y por supuesto que si había una cura para ello. Esperé una media hora, viendo la tele, Heroes Del Espacio, me sorprendió que aún lo siguiesen poniendo en la televisión.

-¿Katy, puedes venir?- Dijo Donnie en lo que se asomaba por la puerta del laboratorio, con cara de preocupación.

-Claro..- Dije nerviosa, al ver su mirada, me temí lo peor...

Entré dentro del laboratorio, Leo estaba en una camilla improvisada. Donnie se sentó en un ordenador, y yo me coloqué a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Dije.

-Pues la verdad, Katy... No se cómo explicartelo...- La mirada Donnie estaba apagada y se notaba miedo en ella.- Primero, no sé el antídoto... y segundo...

-Donatello ve al grano, dí que ocurre.- Le exigí.

-Lo que le inyectó Baxter, puede llegar a tener efectos secundarios, de una gravedad importante. Te leo la lista que he hecho: Dolores de estómago, Picores, Amnesia, Sed, Cambio de personalidad...

-Espera, espera...- solté una risita- ¿Has dicho Amnesia?

-Si , me temo... Pero hay muy poca posibilidad, ¿sabes? No ha tenido ninguno de los efectos nombrados ¿Verdad?- Yo negué con la cabeza, por que era cierto no había tenido ningún efecto secundario, de los que había nombrado- Bien, entonces no hay peligro, por ahora... Trabajaré sin descanso para averiguar el antídoto. Si le notas extraño vienes...

-Gracias Donnie, eres el mejor..- Le agradecí

-De nada, haría cualquier cosa por un hermano y una amiga.

Leo, se levantó de aquella camilla, y junto a mí, salimos fuera del laboratorio de Donnie, Luego, nos sentamos en el sofá, Leo tenía una gran mirada de preocupación...

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Le pregunté

-A dicho amnesia, ¿cierto?- Dijo en lo que se miraba sus deportivas negras y blancas

-Si, ¿por que?-Me empecé a preocupar- te sientes mal o algo-Le puse la mano en la frente. Leo me cogió de las manos.

-Katy, tranquilízate- Dijo en lo que me miraba a los ojos, tenia unos hermosos ojos azules...- No, no es eso..

-¿Entonces el qué?

-No quiero, preocuparte...- Dijo volviendo de nuevo su mirada a las deportivas.

-Pues así lo estás consiguiendo...- me estaba enfadando un poco- ¿Qué ocurre? No confías lo suficiente en mi como para contármelo...

-Katy, déjalo...

-Que lo deje..-Me levanté muy bruscamente, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?.- No sabes lo que siento por ti, solo quiero ayudarte, te quiero Leo, y tu lo sabes, quiero lo mejor para ti...-Empecé a llorar- Me voy... -Me di la vuelta. Y empecé a caminar hacia la salida. Leo me puso la mano en el hombro, haciendo que me parase.

-Katy.. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada Leo, déjame. Necesito... estar sola...

Salí dejando a Leo atrás, y caminé por la acera, mientras, pequeñas lágrimas salían de mis ojos, ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Porqué me enfadé? ¿Por preocupación? ¿Celos? Lo único que sabía era que había hecho una estupidez, por todo lo que había hecho, por todo lo que sentía por él. Tienen razón: El amor duele... y mucho. Entré en el edificio, subí las escaleras, y entré en mi casa. Dejé las llaves en la mesa del comedor, con fuerza. Me quité el abrigo y me asomé en el balcón, sentada en una silla que había puesto allí. Así pasé el día, no quería volver a ver a Leo ni a ninguno de ellos durante un tiempo... había hecho una estupidez, una gigantesca estupidez...

* * *

Pasó una semana, no había dado pista de mi paradero, en mi móvil, llegaban mensajes de parte de los chicos, que no contestaba, me sentía culpable, lo único que había hecho era rellenar el folleto de inscripción de la universidad, con mis datos de que ya había llegado, que tenía casa... Dejé el ordenador portátil a un lado, debía hacer algo, no podía dejar que la culpa me invadiese, debía ir a disculparme, así que cogí una bandolera pequeña color pastel, coloqué mi móvil y las llaves. Iba vestida con un pantalón vaquero corto y una camiseta blanca con un dibujo de una flor en el centro.

Caminé por la calle, en lo que miraba los mensajes de mi móvil que había dejado apartados, fue un gran error, ya que dejé también los mensajes de mis padres apartados, y los de Mary, mi amiga.

Entré en la alcantarilla, caminé con preocupación a lo mejor seguían recordando mi actitud, una actitud que nadie se había esperado por mi parte, ya que parecía muy tímida e inocente...

Di unos pequeños pasos en la entrada, con la cabeza mirando el suelo.. Los chicos excepto Leo, que no estaba, me miraban con mala cara, incluso April.

-Lo.. Siento..- Me disculpé- No se porqué me enfadé, lo siento- Llevé mis manos a mi cabeza.- Perdonadme- miré a cada uno de ellos. Mikey decidió levantarse.

-Katy, no tienes que pedirnos perdón a nosotros, sino a Leo. Sabemos cómo te comportaste el otro día, por que estabas preocupada por Leo y cómo él no te contaba algo, pues te pusiste muy nerviosa, y eso... pero no debes preocuparte, Donnatello descubrió el antídoto y se lo dio a Leo, así que ya ha vuelto a ser una tortuga.

Jamás había esperado tal respuesta de Mikey, jamás. Y creo que aún menos de sus hermanos y April, que le miraban asombrados. En lo único que él pensaba era Golosinas y Pizza, no una reflexión tan elaborada.

-Ya, Mikey, pero ¿en donde está Leo?

-Splinter lo envió a un entrenamiento en el Amazonas- Dijo Raphael. Esas palabras me rompieron el corazón.

-Un año... eso creo.- Continuó Donnie.

Al Amazonas, y como se supone que voy a disculparme. Que voy a hacer ahora...


	7. AVISO

**AVISO IMPORTANTE.**

**Tenia planeado subirlo en este fin de semana, pero tengo unos problemas personales con un amigo, justo ahora por whatsapp. Y mientras escribía leía los mensajes, y ya no puedo más. Es super mal, porque era mi amigo desde el primer día de clase cuando tenia 2 años, y ahora se ha puesto a pasar de mi y ahora me dice que era todo por mi culpa, unas cosas... **

**Llendo al grano, que enzima se me fue la conexión y como yo lo escribo directamente se me borró,y ya dije que no. A lo mejor para el próximo fin de semana lo tendré.**

**Lo siento..**

**P.D. además es el cumple de mi hermano**

**Dejen sus comentarios si quieren:**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA FRIENDS,!**

**Ya solucioné todos los problemas, lo único malo es que ya el chico, por mi parte no será mi amigo... creo. Aveces merece la pena tener unas buenas amigas que un novio... Aghh.. quiero borrar esa fase de mi vida. Estoy pasando un buen carnaval, Las Palmas de Gran Canaria, y en fiestas con mis amigas. **

**Bueno sin nada más que decir aquí va el capitulo, siento a ver tardado tanto:**

* * *

¿Ahora tenía que ir al Amazonas? Debí de haberme disculpado antes, caí al suelo. Unas lágrimas salieron levemente de mis ojos. Mikey y April, corrieron hacia mi para ayudarme.

-Katy, ¿estás bien? -Dijo April, que me agarraba de un brazo y me ayudaba a levantarme del suelo.

-Si, si...-Respondí con un susurro, y la voz ronca. Junto a los dos me senté en el sofá. Estaba triste, ya no podía hacer nada.

-Creo que no debí decirle lo del amazonas.-Volvió a repetir Mikey, volví la mirada al suelo.

-¡Mikey!-Le susurró enfadada April y le daba un codazo.

-Entonces, está en el Amazonas.. en una selva..-Dije.

-Si.-Respondió April.

-Segura, hay muchas selvas en América del Sur y Central. ¿Estás segura de verdad?- Afirmó con la cabeza- ¿Segura segurísima?- Negó con la cabeza.- tengo que hablar con Splinter.

Me levanté, y caminé hasta el dormitorio de Splinter, estaba meditando. Se le veía mejor. Tenía miedo de interrumpirle, parecía tan concentrado. Me esperé en la puerta, pensando, indecisa, no sabía si hablar con él o dejarle tranquilo.

-Katy, pasa..-Me dijo con los ojos cerrados, mientras seguía meditando. Yo acepté y me senté enfrente de él, de rodillas. Abrió los ojos, me miró, y paró de meditar.- Viniste a pedir perdón, ¿cierto?

-Si Master Splinter.

-Pero Leo ya no estaba, ¿Cierto?

-Cierto.

-Um.. y además quieres saber en donde está...

-Es que los chicos dicen que en el Amazonas pero yo no estoy segura.

-Buena observación no está en el Amazonas. Está en América Central, en la selva de Lacadona.

-p..pero eso es muy grande ¿no?. No lo encontraré en la vida..

-Tranquila volverá en un año, o eso espero..

-Yo también.. pero no puedo esperar un año completo..o incluso más..- me levanté del suelo.

-Yo no puedo hacer otra cosa.-Me dijo, volvió a cerrar aquellos ojos y continuó con su meditación. Me despedí de él, y salí del dormitorio. April preguntaba por la información y yo le expliqué que en realidad estaba en América Central en la selva de Lacadona.

Tras hablar con ella, salí de allí y empecé a plantearme muchas cuestiones de camino a casa:

No podía irme sin más a una selva, una selva que no conozco, que además es grande y no se que me podré encontrar allí. Además la universidad empieza dentro de un mes y me tengo que preparar. Otra cosa es el dinero, no tengo lo suficiente como para irme de viaje, tengo que pagar la luz, el alquiler... no puedo permitírmelo.

A lo mejor podría consiguiendo un trabajo, pero tardaría meses, para conseguir el dinero necesario. En lo único que podría trabajar sería en una pizzería, restaurante... etc... bueno es eso lo que se me ocurre ahora.

Solo con un milagro conseguiría esto..

Llegué a casa abrí la puerta, y subí las escaleras, unos señores de azul estaban hablando. En sus trajes ponían TecnicElevator, no sé qué ascensores, van a poner unos ascensores, un papel escrito por ordenador lo decía, estaba pegado en las puertas del edificio.

Entré en mi piso, y me senté en la mesa del comedor, encendí el ordenador portátil y busqué vuelos a la selva Lacadona, 300,9 Dólares, el tour por la selva, pero de vuelo no encontré. Decidí crear mi curriculum, para entregarlo en diferentes establecimiento, para ver si me llamaban... Rellené unas 8 páginas e hice unas 20 copias para 20 establecimientos.

Terminada esta tarea, las entregué en restaurantes, y pizzerías como el Antonio's Pizza. Que había visto en las cajas de pizza que siempre llevaba Mikey en la mano.

Luego volví a casa. Hablé con mis padres por teléfono y por supuesto con Mary, a quien extrañaba.

-Hola Mary.

-Holaa! ¿Cómo lo llevas?

-No muy bien la verdad.

-Ajá, ¿Por que?

-¿Te acuerdas de Leo?

-Si, Katy ¿que pasó?

-Se fue a América central..- Mi amiga se quedó sin palabras. Luego recibí una llamada de April, era urgente.-Bueno Mary te dejo tengo otra llamada.

-Bueno, OK, adios...

Colgué y acepté la llamada entrante de April.

-Tengo dos noticias para tí, he visto tus curriculum, y se lo he enseñado a Murakami, te ha aceptado, y la otra es... que he recibido una carta de Leo...

* * *

**Hasta aquí este capitulo. Espero que os deje con intriga.. ^-^ ya continuaré este finde... ^-^**


End file.
